


Bigger on the Inside

by sentientcitizen



Category: Doctor Who, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Crossover, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentientcitizen/pseuds/sentientcitizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone says the same thing when they see the TARDIS for the first time. Well. Ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger on the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://25crossovers.livejournal.com/profile)[**25crossovers**](http://25crossovers.livejournal.com/) , prompt #16 "Moment". Table can be found [here](http://sentientcitizen.livejournal.com/1412.html).

“Oh, my god,” she breathed. “It’s-”

“Bigger on the inside,” the Doctor said.

“-incredible,” she finished. “Is this a pocket dimension? My god, you have a _pocket dimension_ inside your _phone booth_. This is – my god, this is going to revolutionise dimensional theory!”

“Police box, actually,” he said, nonplussed. “Sorry, who did you say you were again?”

“Sam,” she said, blue eyes wide with wonder, gleaming in the light from the console. “Colonel Samantha Carter. I’ve got _so_ many questions to ask you.”

***

“Oh, my god,” he breathed. “It’s-”

“Bigger on the inside,” the Doctor said.

“-practically got a _flux capacitor_ ,” he finished, deadpan. “There’s no way this thing can fly.”

“Hey!” the Doctor protested. “I’ll have you know she can do that and more, thank-you very much, Mr. 20th century. She’s hardly a DeLorean.”

“Mr. Sheppard, actually” he said. His expression gave away nothing, but the gleeful light in his eyes foretold a coming grin. “John Sheppard. Well, come on then. Prove it. Let’s take this bird of yours out for a spin.”

***

“Oh, ancestors,” she breathed. “It is-”

“Bigger on the inside,” the Doctor said.

“-alive, I think,” she finished, and her laugh was full of wonder. “It – she? She is beautiful. I cannot thank you enough for this - there has been little of beauty on my world these past months.”

“Oh, well,” he said, grinning proudly. “It’s not often we get someone as clever as you on board. The pleasure’s all mine, Ms...?”

“Teyla,” she answered firmly. “Teyla Emmagan, of Athos and New Lantea.”

***

“Oh, my god,” he breathed. “It’s-”

“Bigger on the inside,” the Doctor said.

“-the most ridiculously inefficient design I’ve ever seen!” he finished. “My god, the energy requirements alone - is that a _typewriter_? All of time and space, and that was the best you could do?”

“Oi!” he exclaimed, offended. “Who exactly do you think you are, then?”

“Doctor Rodney McKay,” he snapped, his expression somewhere between petulance and joy. “And don’t you forget it.”

***

“Oh, my god,” she breathed. “It’s-”

“Bigger on the inside,” the Doctor said.

“-got to be worth a fortune!” she finished. “I can think of at least three people who’d be willing to pay a moon’s weight in naquadah for just a _taste_ of this technology – and not a small moon, either, let me tell you.”

“Hey!” he protested, eyes wide. “ _No one_ is selling the TARDIS, not even you, you- who _are_ you, exactly?”

“Vala Mal Doran,” she answered, flashing him a wicked grin and canting her hips in a definite invitation. “And I’m sure we can come to an... agreement.”

***

“Oh, my god,” he breathed. “It’s-”

“Bigger on the inside,” the Doctor said.

“-Gallifreyan!” he finished. “I’d recognise the column configuration anywhere – I found a manuscript with that exact... it was on the world with... but, but Gallifrey is supposed to be a myth! It’s real?”

“It was,” he said, slightly stunned. “It burned. I – I’m sorry, but who are you, again?”

“Oh – Daniel Jackson,” he said, distracted, eyes half-wild behind his glasses. “And I’m _very_ pleased to meet you.”

***

“Oh, my god,” she breathed. “It’s-“

“Bigger on the inside,” the Doctor said.

“-beyond anything I could have imagined,” she finished, turning slowly in place. “You said it can travel in space _and_ time?”

“I did say that, didn’t I,” he agreed amiably. “I don’t suppose you’d care to take a ride, Commander?”

“Elizabeth,” she corrected him, distracted- then turned abruptly to meet his gaze, steel in her eyes. “And, yes, I have a trip I’d like to take. This same room, about ten thousand years ago. It’s a city-ship, so it might have moved a bit, but there are some experts I’d like to consult on a question of entomology.”

***

“Oh, my god,” he breathed. “It’s-”

“Bigger on the inside,” the Doctor said.

“-like all the best sci-fi movies ever, in one place!” he finished, laughing. “Does the thing in the middle go up and down? I bet the thing in the middle goes up and down! Hot damn!”

“Er, well, yes, it does,” he said, blinking. “Rather... pretty, sort of makes a noise... I’m sorry, I don’t think I caught your name?”

“Cameron Mitchell,” he said, grinning fit to split his face. “And this is gonna be _awesome_.”


End file.
